Moonlight
by Littlewhisker
Summary: [after Sunset]SUNSET SPOILERS!What happened when ThunderClan found out that Firestar lost a life or two, his deputy was there, and killed his half brother?And what happened to Graystripe?What I think could happen between Sunset and The Sight.DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Moonlight is here! I might be a bit slow on updating this, but this will be my main story that I update until I finish it. This takes place moments after Sunset ended just so you know.**

**Do not read this if you haven't read Sunset; you will spoil it for yourself.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Prologue 

"I've got to get out of here," a gray tom muttered darkly.

"We're going to go visit the lake," a Twoleg said to the cat.

"I'll never understand Twolegs," the cat murmured staring out the window, trying to figure out a way to get out.

Without knowing what the Twoleg was about to do, the cat went and jumped on the couch. The Twoleg walked in with a cage in his hand. The cat's eyes widened. He wasn't quick enough. The Twoleg pushed him in and shut the door.

"Now I know why Firestar left these stupid Twolegs," the cat hissed crossly.

The cat in the cage was put inside a monster's belly. And the monster started to vibrate and move.

"It is going to be a long ride," the Twoleg said, though the cat didn't understand.

_How can I get back to my Clan? I'm deputy; they need me!_ The cat thought.

The cat peered out of the window. He saw that they were going toward the mountains.

_Perfect,_ the cat thought. He knew what happened to the forest. It was completely destroyed; he saw all the destruction. The cat remembered when two of his Clanmates went to the sun-drown-place and came back saying they were to move. He remembered something about the mountains, where his daughter was buried.

This gray cat knew that the Clans went over the mountains and he was just about to go through them.

**If you couldn't figure out who the cat is then I have 3 words for you:**

**Reread the books!!**

**Review and tell me what you think about my idea and my prologue!!! No flames please!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1!!! Hope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 1

Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Firestar made their way to ThunderClan's camp, but no one spoke. They were all focused on getting home. Firestar had scratches all over his neck and throat from the fox trap. Brambleclaw had scratches all over him from Hawkfrost.

The battle flashed through Brambleclaw's mind. He could hardly believe he killed his half-brother.

Hawkfrost had tried to kill Firestar so Brambleclaw could be leader. He wanted Brambleclaw to finish Firestar off. Brambleclaw said no and so Hawkfrost tried to kill Brambleclaw while Brambleclaw was saving Firestar.

Brambleclaw remembered what Firestar said after he killed Hawkfrost. The words kept replaying in his mind. 'Brambleclaw, you did well; your path has been hard, harder than most; you fought a great battle here, and you won; you are a worthy deputy of ThunderClan.'

Brambleclaw was beside Squirrelflight as they entered camp. All eyes turned. Then, someone Brambleclaw wished would go and get lost padded up to them. It was Ashfur.

"Why don't you go? You're not wanted here," Ashfur hissed to Brambleclaw.

"Is that a way to talk to your deputy?" Squirrelflight hissed back. "You don't even know what happened so why are you going and thinking Brambleclaw would hurt Firestar? If it wasn't for Brambleclaw Firestar would be dead!"

Ashfur glared at Squirrelflight and padded off. Ashfur must have told the Clan what he saw because every cat in the Clan, except for the kits and Sandstorm, was glaring at Brambleclaw.

"Come in my den," Leafpool meowed to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw followed Leafpool and Squirrelflight followed Brambleclaw. "Sit."

Brambleclaw obeyed. Leafpool was working on them at the same time. Though they both didn't too serious injuries, Leafpool worked fast looking over them both.

"Squirrelflight go get some cobwebs and start pressing them on Brambleclaw's wounds," Leafpool ordered her sister.

Squirrelflight nodded and got the cobwebs. She gently pressed them on Brambleclaw. The first cobweb made him wince, but he got use to it.

Sandstorm padded into the den. "What happened?"

"Hawkfrost sent a trap for me, but Brambleclaw saved me and killed Hawkfrost," Firestar explained. "What does everyone think?"

"That Brambleclaw set the trap for you with the help of Hawkfrost so he could be leader," Sandstorm meowed looking at Brambleclaw.

"You know that I would never do that, Sandstorm, don't you?" Brambleclaw asked Sandstorm.

"Of course, I know that you are loyal to ThunderClan," Sandstorm meowed. "You've proved yourself many times. And you are definitely loyal. You risked your life to save your Clan from Twolegs and now you risked your life and killed your half-brother to save Firestar."

Brambleclaw nodded thanks to Sandstorm. Leafpool looked over Firestar and Brambleclaw one more time before she mewed, "You both can go, but I want to check you both again tomorrow. No one wants their leader and deputy to have infected wounds."

Firestar and Brambleclaw both nodded. Firestar left with Sandstorm. Brambleclaw was about to go, but Leafpool called him back.

Brambleclaw turned to her. "Thank you, Brambleclaw."

"You're welcome," Brambleclaw replied.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Brambleclaw went outside to the Highledge. Cats settle looking up at the Highledge. Squirrelflight ran up to him.

"Where were you?" he asked her.

"Doesn't matter," she meowed not looking at him.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began. "First, I would like to say that whatever you thought happened this morning, you are most likely wrong. This morning Hawkfrost had set a trap for me."

A yowl broke out, but Brambleclaw wasn't able to figure out whom. "You mean Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw."

"No, it was Hawkfrost that set the trap, Brambleclaw was the one who saved me from loosing all my lives. I lost two lives today from the trap Hawkfrost set. Brambleclaw helped me out of the trap and he killed Hawkfrost."

The Clan was silent at the truth. The only cat that seemed to not be shocked at all was Ashfur, no cat noticed, except Brambleclaw.

**I have a question: How many lives did Firestar loose in this book? I need to know for the next chapter. I was thinking 2, one still in the fox trap (before Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost arrived) and then once Firestar was done talking to Brambleclaw. PLEASE TELL ME HOW MANY LIVES FIRESTAR LOST!! I don't wasn't to mess that up!**

**Review and tell me please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I've decided something. It is now the day before the Gathering. All the events that happened in book are just moved closer to the Gathering so it will work in my plot.**

**Thanks to Krissy25 and Skyfeather123 who helped me figure out that Firestar only lost one life!!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 2

Leafpool sat close to her den so she could go in once the meeting was over. Silence surrounded her, as Firestar announced the attack.

"I lost one life from the trap that Hawkfrost set."

Once Firestar dismissed the meeting she saw Brambleclaw padding over to Firestar and say something. Firestar nodded and Brambleclaw left camp. Squirrelflight ran after Brambleclaw, but ended up walking right into camp muttering something no cat could here. She didn't seem mad; she was her normal self.

Leafpool wondered if he was going to take Hawkfrost's body to RiverClan.

Firestar flicked his tail for her to go over to him. She padded over.

"Brambleclaw was meant to be the deputy of ThunderClan," Firestar sighed. Leafpool could see pain in his eyes as he remembered Graystripe and from the scratches along his neck.

"Let me get you some poppy seeds and then go rest," Leafpool ordered.

Firestar opened his mouth to protest, but he just closed it and nodded.

"Go on to your den, I will bring your poppy seeds to you," Leafpool meowed.

Firestar nodded again jumping onto the Highledge and entering his den. Leafpool watched her father enter his den before going and getting poppy seeds for him. She padded into her den and put some seeds in a leaf. She trotted to Firestar's den. She walked into Firestar's den and set the seeds in front of Firestar. Firestar had his head on his paws and lifted his head when she padded in.

Firestar looked at her gratefully. "What are you thinking, Firestar?"

Firestar gazed into her eyes. "I was thinking about when I could hardly trust Brambleclaw because of his father when he was an apprentice before the BloodClan battle and now I trust him as deputy. I trust him with lives of each cat in the Clan."

Leafpool smiled at this. (**A/N-Cats can smile! I'm sitting beside a cat as I type this and he is smiling at me.)** "No cat had ever really trust him until he went to the sun-drown-place and then you chose him as deputy; now almost every cat trusts him. Now rest, or you will be resting all day tomorrow before the Gathering."

"Yes Leafpool," Firestar sighed licking up the poppy seeds and resting his head on his paws. Leafpool padded out of Firestar's den and jumped off the Highledge.

Leafpool padded out of the camp to find marigold to put on Firestar and Brambleclaw's wounds. She head toward the WindClan border. She saw that two cats were along the border. She padded closer and recognized the two cats, Crowfeather and Barkface.

She padded up to them. "Hello, Barkface, Crowfeather," she greeted.

"Greetings, Leafpool," Barkface meowed friendly. Crowfeather didn't say anything.

"Look for a herb?" Leafpool asked.

"Yes, we were one our way to get some catmint by the stepping stones," Barkface meowed, pointing his tail a little way down the river. "I imagine that you are a collecting herbs too?"

"Yes, I'm running low on marigold and I will need some tomorrow," Leafpool meowed. "No Clan would want their leader and deputy to get infected wounds."

"Deputy?" Crowfeather spoke the first time since he saw Leafpool. "Graystripe returned?"

"No," Leafpool said quietly. "Firestar appointed a new deputy."

"Who?" Crowfeather asked.

"Brambleclaw," Leafpool replied.

"That's against warrior code to have a deputy who hasn't had an apprentice yet. And Brambleclaw hasn't had an apprentice yet, am I correct?" Barkface asked.

"Yes, you are correct, Barkface, but StarClan approves," Leafpool explained. "StarClan chose him and after what happened today…he deserves to be deputy," she continued uneasily.

"Something happened today?" Crowfeather asked.

"Yes, and that is why I need marigold. You will find out a lot at the Gathering, I think." Leafpool really didn't want to explain everything that happened to Firestar and Brambleclaw this morning.

"Then we won't need you to tell us if we will find out at the Gathering," Barkface meowed. "Crowfeather, why don't you go on ahead and get some catmint?"

Crowfeather nodded and padded off.

"Why is Crowfeather helping you?" Leafpool asked.

"Most warriors are still not let him forget that you two ran off together," Barkface explained quietly.

"I understand," Leafpool meowed, not wanting to talk about that episode. "Well, I best be getting some marigold and getting back to camp. ThunderClan's past moon and a half has kept me busy."

Barkface nodded. "Good to see you again. I will see you at the Gathering tomorrow. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Barkface."

Leafpool padded off in the direction of the patch of marigold was. She reached the patch. She grabbed a mouthful stems and gently pulled. Once she carefully looked at the sky.

Time had past when she was talking to Barkface and Crowfeather. The sky was a deep purple-pink. The sun causes the forest floor to look blood red.

Leafpool was glad that the prophecy was over, though she still remembered it quite clearly. _Before all is peaceful, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red._ The prophecy still scared her as she thought of what it meant.

Leafpool padded back to camp deep in thought. When she arrived in her den she saw a rabbit for her. ThunderClan's medicine cat put down her herbs in a neat pile and sat down. She quickly devoured the rabbit.

She walked over to her nest and fell asleep.

**Hehe, the dreadful talk with Crowfeather! I am a Leaf x Crow fan, but won't work in this story. The Gathering is in the next chapter! Brambleclaw's POV next chapter.**

**If you have added this story to story alert or to your favorites and have not reviewed, please review. I need to know your opinions on my story! Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, I haven't updated in a long time! Well, I haven't really been in the writing mood, but I finished a chapter and that is all that matters! Sorry, if it is kind of rushed. My brain hasn't been on my fanfics lately.**

**To Applecloud's Heart-I had tried to send this chapter to you, but my stupid email account wouldn't let me send it to you. So I hope I didn't screw up too bad on this chapter.** **I'll try to get the next chapter to you.**

**Disclaimer-Sadly, I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 3

"Firestar, could I go and bring Hawkfrost's body to RiverClan?" Brambleclaw asked once Firestar dismissed the ThunderClan cats.

"Yes," Firestar replied, nodding.

"Thank you, Firestar."

Brambleclaw padded out of camp. He heard paw-steps behind him and turned around. Squirrelflight was running up to him.

"Where are you going?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Go back to camp," Brambleclaw meowed. "I'm taking Hawkfrost's body to RiverClan."

"Oh," Squirrelflight meowed. "They're going to be pretty upset when they find out that his own brother killed him."

"Half-brother," Brambleclaw corrected, beginning to pad off to where Hawkfrost's body lay. "Will you take a patrol out? I am suppose to, but I won't be back at camp in time to lead it."

"Sure." He heard Squirrelflight start muttering something and the muttering got quieter as they went different ways.

Brambleclaw set a brisk pace so he would get this over with. Once the reached Hawkfrost's cooling body he stopped and stared. Beginning to drag the body, Brambleclaw realized that there was a pair of eyes in ShadowClan territory watching his every move.

The eyes were a familiar piercing green. They were watching him closely, but disappeared once they saw him looking straight at them.

Brambleclaw set down Hawkfrost's body and meowed, "Tawnypelt, you can come out. I know you're there."

A tawny colored she-cat stepped of a bush with wide green eyes. "What happened?"

Brambleclaw sighed. "He set a trap for Firestar so Firestar would die and I would be leader. That plan failed; Firestar's not dead, but as you can see Hawkfrost is dead. And I'm not leader." Brambleclaw ended the last statement quite happy.

"Great StarClan," Tawnypelt whispered. "And I thought you were you were like Tigerstar." She looked at Brambleclaw straight in the eye. "So you weren't listening Tigerstar?"

"No, I wasn't. I should be going."

"Let me help you," Tawnypelt offered, "Just to the ShadowClan RiverClan border."

"Okay," Brambleclaw meowed.

Together, Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt dragged Hawkfrost's cold body to the border. Brambleclaw nodded thanks to Tawnypelt as she disappeared into the pine forest.

_I better wait on a patrol_, Brambleclaw thought. It was a little after sunhigh so a patrol would be going around its borders. He didn't have to wait long before a patrol with Mistyfoot in the lead came into view. The cats on the patrol were Mistyfoot, Stonestream, and Reedwhisker.

"Hello, Brambleclaw, what are you doing along this border-" Mistyfoot greeted but stopped as she saw Hawkfrost's bloody body. "What happened?"

"He was too ambitious," Brambleclaw explained. "He tried to kill Firestar so I would become leader, but…I stopped him."

"Thanks for bringing his body to us," Mistyfoot meowed. Brambleclaw could tell that she was partly glad that Hawkfrost was dead. Hawkfrost was always out trying to become deputy and taking Mistyfoot's place. "Would you like to come back to camp and rest a little?"

"No, thanks, I have to get back to ThunderClan," Brambleclaw meowed.

Mistyfoot nodded good-bye while Stonestream and Reedwhisker picked up Hawkfrost's corpse.

Brambleclaw left the patrol with their dead warrior as he headed back through ShadowClan territory. Luckily, he didn't run into any ShadowClan patrols.

As Brambleclaw reached the ThunderClan border he realized that a ThunderClan patrol had just gone by. He sighed as he headed of to camp.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Brambleclaw opened his eyes. It was dawn as he stretched and padded out of the den. He had already organized the dawn patrol and sunhigh. He had already planned most hunting patrols for the day also.

Brambleclaw padded over to Leafpool's den wanting to get his check with Leafpool over with so he can go hunting with Squirrelflight.

"Leafpool?" he called softly.

"I suppose you are here for me to check your wounds?" Leafpool asked through a mouthful of marigold.

Brambleclaw nodded. Leafpool inspected the most serious wounds and put the marigold poultice on them.

After a few moments of silence Leafpool mewed, "You are good to go."

"Thanks, Leafpool," Brambleclaw meowed.

Leafpool smiled a 'you're welcome' as Brambleclaw left the den.

"Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight called bounding over to him. "Do you want to go hunting with me?"

"Of course," Brambleclaw meowed simply.

Side by side the two cats padded out of the camp, tails twined. They padded out of camp and disappeared into the forest. Brambleclaw scented a vole, pin pointed it, and pounced. Squirrelflight vanished through a bush and came back with two mice hanging from her mouth.

It was just before sunset when Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight retuned to camp with two voles, four mice, and a crow. They took their catch to the pile as Firestar announced who was coming to the Gathering.

"Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Ferncloud, and Whitepaw. All of those cats please eat now."

Brambleclaw grabbed a squirrel out of the fresh-kill pile and sat down. A few moments later Squirrelflight joined him. Brambleclaw was glad that Squirrelflight and he had worked out their problems and he hoped that there would be no new problems.

Firestar yowled for the cats that were going to the Gathering and Brambleclaw stood up and padded over to him. Brambleclaw saw that Squirrelflight had gone over to Leafpool and started talking to her. Firestar led the group of cats out of camp and on the way to the WindClan border and to the fallen log that leads to the island.

Firestar signaled Brambleclaw to lead the group of ThunderClan cats across the log. Brambleclaw carefully led the Clan over the log and safely onto the island.

Brambleclaw knew that this would be an interesting Gathering.

**I know, I know, I said the Gathering would be in this chapter, but if it had been in this chapter you would have gotten this chapter next week so be grateful that you got it this week. So I promise that the Gathering will be in the next chapter. That chapter may be really short because the Gathering may be the only event in the chapter, but at least you get a chapter. I hope you guys understand!**

**To people who do not have an account and are reading my stories-I have now made it so anonymous people can review my stories. So you can review them!**

**I will try to update this story in 2 weeks (February 2).**

**Wow, I had a lot to talk about today! So PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't updated in a while, I have been kinda busy with my other stories because they are almost finished. After the long wait you can read the chapter now.**

**To Applecloud's Heart-Sorry, I didn't send this to you. I will try to send the next chapter to you. I had finished this Thursday and didn't have time to send it to you. I will definitely send you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors. **

Chapter 4

"Leafpool!"

Leafpool turned to where the voice calling her and saw Mothwing. "Hi, Mothwing. How are things going in RiverClan?"

"Things are going a lot smoother without Hawkfrost. He was the only one that would speak against Mistyfoot and sometimes speak against Leopardstar."

"Well, I'm glad that your Clan is going back to normal," Leafpool meowed.

"But I think that Leopardstar is going to make a big deal about it to Firestar tonight," Mothwing mewed unsurely, "and I think she going to try to frame Brambleclaw…I mean he was the one who killed Hawkfrost, right?"

"Yes, but he only did it for his Clan," Leafpool mowed pointing out the detail. "Brambleclaw's kin has always come after his Clan."

Before the two medicine cats could say anything else a yowl came from the Great Oak.

"Firestar wishes to speak first," Onestar announced.

"I have appointed a new deputy as you can tell," Firestar announced. "My new deputy is Brambleclaw."

"Firestar, I'm surprised you appointed a new deputy at all, but Brambleclaw has not yet had an apprentice," Blackstar meowed. "He can not possible be accepted by StarClan. And look at his heritage." Yowls of agreement with Blackstar rose through the air.

"Brambleclaw has been proved his loyalty to ThunderClan, Blackstar," Firestar meowed calmly. Leafpool watched, as Brambleclaw sat not saying anything unless something by him needed to be said.

"But he has also murdered his half brother, Firestar," Leopardstar meowed. "If you have him as deputy, then he could turn into a leader like Tigerstar."

"He did not murder Hawkfrost, Leopardstar, he was saving me from being murdered," Firestar shot back. The whole clearing went silent as they listened to what the two Clan leaders were saying. "Hawkfrost had set a trap for me and if Brambleclaw hadn't heard then I wouldn't be here. And even if I had died I would have known that ThunderClan was in good paws."

Leafpool thought she saw Brambleclaw's eyes widen for a moment. _Firestar trusts Brambleclaw so much_, Leafpool thought.

"So you witnessed one of RiverClan's warriors being killed?" Leopardstar asked, eyes wide. "And you didn't try to stop it?"

"Leopardstar, Hawkfrost had tried to kill me. He was just like his father; he'd do anything for power. If Brambleclaw were like Tigerstar then he would've let Hawkfrost kill me."

"Okay, Firestar, you have that taken care of, but Brambleclaw still hasn't had an apprentice," Blackstar meowed.

"StarClan does approve," Firestar meowed. "And by the next Gathering he will have an apprentice."

All the cats below the leaders dared not say anything against Brambleclaw being deputy because Firestar had an answer for about every question.

Onestar began to announce now. "WindClan is thriving. Prey is running well and I do not have a lot to report. WindClan would also like to congratulate ThunderClan for their new deputy though we will all miss Graystripe."

Onestar turned to Blackstar to hear ShadowClan's news. "Twolegs are still invading ShadowClan territory. Our prey is hiding so we are having some trouble with Twoleg kits. They are running around in our territory and today Tawnypelt was almost killed by them. Fortunately, she is okay and here tonight."

Leopardstar's turn now, "Like I said Hawkfrost was killed by ThunderClan's _deputy_." She spat out the word deputy and continued. "RiverClan is also facing more trouble with Twolegs. They are throwing Twoleg garbage into the river. We are still managing to find prey, though."

As the Gathering came to an end, Leafpool turned to Mothwing. "Good luck with the Twolegs. I noticed that Willowpaw isn't here. Where is she?"

"She is back in my den. The Twolegs…well…they hurt her. She was in an accident. She was hit by an monster when we were out collecting herbs," Mothwing meowed sadly.

Leafpool listened in horror. "Is she okay?"

"She's unconscious right now. Mosspelt **(a/n-I think that's Willowpaw's mother)** is watching her while I'm gone," Mothwing explained.

_Just like Cinderpelt_, Leafpool thought. "Well, I hope she will be okay."

Mothwing nodded and padded off to join her Clan. Leafpool watched her padded off and realized that someone was beside her. She turned and saw Squirrelflight beside her.

"Hey, Squirrelflight," Leafpool sighed turning toward where their Clan was waiting.

"What's wrong?" Squirrelflight asked her sister.

"Mothwing said that Willowpaw was hit by a Twoleg monster. Right now she's unconscious."

"Oh, Leafpool, I'm sorry," Squirrelflight meowed. "I know that it reminds you of Cinderpelt."

Leafpool just nodded.

"Come on, let's head back to camp," Squirrelflight meowed.

**Ok, I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but the next chapter will be better. A lot will happen in the next chapter, and I'm not sure if I will update next Friday or in 2 weeks. Depends when I get the chapter done. Review please!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, I update _finally_!! I'm sorry it took so long, I have kinda had writers' block. I would like to tell you that updates will be _really_ slow because after the next chapter I will hit major writers' block. Anyway, I'll stop talking so you can read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 5

Brambleclaw opened his eyes to see a forest. He automatically recognized where he was and had never wanted to come back.

"Welcome, Brambleclaw," a muscular voice growled. "Care to explain something to me? Like maybe why you killed your brother."

"I'm more loyal to Firestar and ThunderClan than I am to you, Tigerstar," Brambleclaw hissed. "And that is all I have to say."

"I see, and so you would rather be left deputy than leader? This is not the brother I knew," Hawkfrost hissed.

"I would rather be a loyal deputy than a heartless leader any day," Brambleclaw growled boldly.

"So you don't want to be a powerful leader like you could've been?" Tigerstar asked.

"You are never a powerful leader if you don't have your Clan supporting you. If I had killed Firestar then I would not have been a respected leader. Leafpool had already thought I had attacked Firestar and you can't be too powerful if the Clan medicine cat doesn't trust you," Brambleclaw hissed. "Being leader isn't about power, it is about trust."

"Wise words, but you still know that you will never be great if you follow that kittypet," Tigerstar growled. "You could learn what real power is if you follow me."

"No, there's something you aren't understanding and that's why I will never follow you," Brambleclaw hissed stalking off through the dark forest.

**(A/N-I know, that was pretty boring, but read on and you will see why this chapter is so interesting.)**

Brambleclaw awoke just before dawn. Squirrelflight was curled up beside him and her scent comforted him after his dreadful dream. Brambleclaw stood up, careful not to disturb Squirrelflight, and padded out of the den. After moments of blinking in the brightening sunlight, he decided to go hunt to clear his mind. He would've woken Squirrelflight to ask her if she wanted to come, but she was going on dawn patrol.

Brambleclaw slowly padded out of camp and into the forest. At once Brambleclaw caught the scent of vole. He pinpointed it and dropped into a crouch. His eyes stared at the vole, not blinking, and then he pounced. The dark brown tabby buried the vole and continued on with hunting.

After catching three mice, two voles, and a squirrel, Brambleclaw was just about done with hunting. It was just a bit passed dawn and the dawn patrol hadn't come by the ShadowClan border yet. Brambleclaw came close to the border. He was about to four fox-lengths from the border and he spotted a gray tom coming from ShadowClan territory into ThunderClan.

Brambleclaw was about to call out to the cat, but thought better. This cat reeked of kittypet, bit it also had the very faint scent of…ThunderClan. He immediately realized who this cat was.

Brambleclaw stepped out of the bush he was in and meowed, "Graystripe?"

The cat turned his direction and looked at him.

* * *

Leafpool sat in her den counting the juniper berries. She pawed one into her pile, but another began to roll so she turned to get. In front of her was Sorreltail.

"What's wrong, Sorreltail?" Leafpool asked.

"Cinderkit and Honeykit! They are gone and I can't find them! I was checking in here, but they aren't not here, I don't know what to do!" Sorreltail cried.

"It's okay, Sorreltail. I'll help you look for them. You need to stay calm. Now where are Molekit and Poppykit?" Leafpool asked.

"In the nursery sleeping," Sorreltail meowed.

"Why don't you go in there with them," Leafpool suggested. "They'll need you when they wake up. And why don't you get Brackenfur to tell Firestar, I'll go on and start looking."

Sorreltail opened her mouth to say something, but then, she realized what Leafpool said and nodded. She ran off to the nursery to her other two kits.

Leafpool ran out of camp to search for the two missing kits. She picked on their scents once she was out of camp and followed it until it ended. Leafpool glanced through the trees searching for Cinderkit and Honeykit.

Having no idea where her paws where leading her, Leafpool just knew that her paws were taking her to the two she-kits. Not long after walking, Leafpool began to here a high-pitched squeaking noise.

The squeak sounded as if the creature was about to die or was in pain. It was slowly getting fainter and fainter so Leafpool quickly ran to where the sound came from. She pushed through a bush and wish she hadn't found what she found. She stood, frozen with fear, and with eyes of horror.

**Who did Brambleclaw see? Stormfur or Graystripe or another cat? What did Leafpool see? I know, after not updating for I while I leave cliffies. And my updating will continue to be slow, sorry! Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, the only reason I got a chapter posted so soon is because I have been sick and haven't been at school. And because I have been sick at home, I have been bored so I have been writing on this. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 6

"Brambleclaw?" the cat asked in disbelief. Brambleclaw knew for sure that it was Graystripe.

"Yes, you're back!" Brambleclaw meowed. "How are you?"

"Glad to have finally found ThunderClan," Graystripe sighed padding toward Brambleclaw. "How has things been since I was captured by those Twolegs?"

"Well, a lot of things have happened," Brambleclaw meowed. Brambleclaw began to explain everything that happened; first him being deputy and Graystripe accepted it, but was interrupted by a squeaking yelling.

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!"

Brambleclaw turned around and saw a pale bracken-colored blur run over to him, he immediately knew it was Honeykit.

"Honeykit, what's wrong?" Brambleclaw asked. He knew Graystripe was confused, but by the urgency in Honeykit's voice, he knew it was important.

Honeykit stopped in front of him panting heavily. When she had most of her breath back she squeaked, "Cinderkit! She is caught in one of the fox traps!"

"Oh-no! Lead us to her, Honeykit," Brambleclaw meowed quickly.

As Honeykit led them, Graystripe meowed to Brambleclaw, "Who are Honeykit's parents? She looks remarkably like Brackenfur."

"Brackenfur and Sorreltail," Brambleclaw meowed. "They had four kits, Molekit, Poppykit, Honeykit, and then Cinderkit… They were all born during a badger attack when…Cinderpelt died."

"We're almost there," Honeykit announced. She began to run and so Brambleclaw and Graystripe had sped up.

Moments later they arrived, but they weren't the only ones who had found her.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Leafpool stared in horror as she saw the bundle of gray fur. "No! It can't be! It just can't!"

Along with the bundle of fur were blood, Cinderkit's blood, and a fox trap. The fox trap was securely attached to Cinderkit's left back paw. Her leg was crushed and twisted. _She looks exactly like Cinderpelt did_, Leafpool thought. _But where's Honeykit?_

Leafpool began to work instantaneously on getting Cinderkit out. She began to hear a rustle in a bush and then she stared wide with shock at what she saw. "Graystripe?"

"Leafpaw?" the cat asked that stood beside Brambleclaw. She knew that it was Graystripe.

"Leafpool now," Leafpool corrected as Brambleclaw rushed over to help her.

The medicine cat stepped back and let Brambleclaw work on it because he had taken them apart before. He began to dig up the stick holding the wire that was stuck on Cinderkit's paw. Once the stick was up from the ground, Cinderkit whimpered softly in pain, but didn't open her eyes. "You'll be okay, Cinderkit," Brambleclaw whispered. He continued on getting Cinderkit free by now pulling on the stick holding the wire. Cinderkit's body jerked as Brambleclaw released her. "You're okay, Cinderkit." Brambleclaw finished by pulling the fox trap off her paw.

"We need to bring her to my den now," Leafpool meowed. "We are sorry you had to come back to this, Graystripe."

"It's quite okay, by what small amount Brambleclaw has told me, it seems that you all have gone through a lot since I've been gone," Graystripe meowed. "And a lot of deaths."

"Leafpool, do you want to take Cinderkit to your den? And then I can take Graystripe to Firestar," Brambleclaw meowed.

"All right, and you take Honeykit with you," Leafpool meowed, carefully picking up Cinderkit's injured body.

Brambleclaw nodded nudging Honeykit in front of Graystripe and him back to camp with Leafpool ahead of them. "Is Cinderkit going to be okay?" Honeykit asked.

Brambleclaw didn't know what to say. He finally meowed, "We don't know, we can't make any promises."

"Who's he? Is he from another Clan?" Honeykit asked, referring to Graystripe.

"This is Graystripe," Brambleclaw explained. "He isn't from a different Clan. You just haven't met him because Twolegs captured him a few moons ago. He was deputy before me."

Honeykit was quiet the rest of the way to camp. Once they were in the camp, Brambleclaw meowed to Honeykit, "Stay right here and I'm going to bring you to your mother." Surprisingly, there wasn't anyone out in the clearing. Brambleclaw led Graystripe to Firestar's den.

"Firestar," Brambleclaw meowed. He entered the den with Graystripe behind him. "Graystripe's back."

Firestar's eyes widened as he saw Graystripe come in. "I'm going to leave you," Brambleclaw meowed, leaving the den for them to talk.

Brambleclaw saw Honeykit staying where he told her to and flicked his tail for her to join him. She bounded over to him. "Your mother will be happy to see you," Brambleclaw meowed. Honeykit ran ahead of Brambleclaw and ran into the nursery. Brambleclaw entered the nursery seconds after her.

"Brambleclaw, you found Honeykit!" Sorreltail cried. "But where's Cinderkit?"

"Sorreltail, Cinderkit was caught in a fox trap, she's in Leafpool's den right now," Brambleclaw explained quietly.

Sorreltail let out a wail waking up Poppykit and Molekit. Honeykit trotted over to them.

"Do you want me to go get Brackenfur to watch your kits while you go see Cinderkit?" Brambleclaw asked.

Sorreltail nodded.

Brambleclaw padded out of the nursery and just as he came out, a patrol with Brackenfur came in. "Brackenfur!"

Brackenfur bounded over to him and meowed, "Have you seen Cinderkit and Honeykit?"

Brambleclaw nodded and explained, "Leafpool, Graystripe, and I found them, Cinderkit is in Leafpool's den and Sorreltail wants you to watch Poppykit, Molekit, and Honeykit while she went to see her. Cinderkit was caught in a fox trap."

Brackenfur nodded thanks dashed off to the nursery.

Brambleclaw called to Firestar and see if it was okay to enter and entered. Brambleclaw knew why he was going in the den. "Firestar, I'm willing to resign from being deputy so Graystripe can again," Brambleclaw meowed.

"No, Brambleclaw," Graystripe meowed. "You will continue to be deputy, and I will be a warrior. You shall be a good deputy for ThunderClan."

"But I don't feel that is right to be deputy with you back in the Clan," Brambleclaw protested.

"Firestar told me what has happened recently and you should be deputy," Graystripe mewed, "you deserve it."

"But-"

"Brambleclaw, you are staying deputy," Firestar meowed. "I think that you are a great deputy and so does Graystripe. StarClan accepts you as deputy of ThunderClan as does the Clan and the other Clans."

"Firestar, Cinderkit was also caught in a fox trap while her and Honeykit were missing," Brambleclaw mewed remembering the small tattered body.

Firestar's eyes looked like they had a bit of sorrow in them as he mewed, "Where is she now?"

"In Leafpool's den," Brambleclaw explained.

Firestar nodded.

Brambleclaw nodded, understanding, and left the den, being dismissed by Firestar. Shortly after he left Firestar and Graystripe came out. Firestar called a Clan meeting while Graystripe jumped off the Highledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began. "Graystripe has returned to ThunderClan."

All eyes turned to Graystripe. A yowl echoed the clearing and Brambleclaw had a feeling that it was Ashfur that called out. "Is Graystripe deputy again?"

"No, Brambleclaw is still deputy," Firestar announced. "I have discussed it with both of them and it is decided that Brambleclaw is still deputy. Also, Cinderkit was caught in a fax trap today, she is in Leafpool's den now." Firestar ended the Clan meeting almost as fast as he started it.

"Brambleclaw!"

Brambleclaw turned and saw Squirrelflight bounding over to him.

"What is it, Squirrelflight?"

"I'm going to have your kits!"

**Okay, who liked this chapter? I need help! I need suggestions on what should happen next!! The writers' block has come to me and I have no clue what should happen next. I have some small ideas for once the kits are born, but I don't want to have to skip 2 moons for them to be born and then another couple moons for them to get old enough to get adventurous. So please help me!!  
Back to this chapter, poor Cinderkit!!!  
Any questions? I'll gladly answer any.**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Ok, I need help. I have had writers' block with this story even though I have had _tons_ of suggestions. If my source is correct, The Power of Three comes out Tuesday (April 24) along with The Lost Warrior.**

**_Should I:_**

**_A) continue this story even though we will all know what partly what happens_**

**_B) just discontinue this story now_**

**_or C) you have another choice that you would like to give me (if you have one, please tell me)_**

**I think most of my votes will be A or B, but please tell me in a review. Thanks!**


	9. ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE

**Bad news and good news. Good news is that everyone wants me to continue, but bad news is since I have already read The Sight I know what will happen and I don't know what to do. People gave me tons of ideas, but sadly, my mind won't let me focus on that idea to write.**

**So new poll.**

**_Should I:_**

**_a) act like The Sight won't happen and continue._**

**_b) just discontinue now since I have read The Sight and know what will happen (I don't want to copy anything from The Sight)._**

**_or c) try to make the last chapters in this story (from the next chapter to the end) happen with things that were told before The Sight._**

**Please review and tell me.**


	10. YET ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE

**Sick of my author's notes yet? Bad news, very bad news...**

**I have decided that I'm going to discontinue this story. I'm sorry, but I am having a hard time trying to figure what to put in the next chapter so I have decided to discontinue.**

**I hope you understand!**

**Thanks.**


End file.
